Just a Picture
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: A really funny pic when Vegita draws a picture of Bulma for little Trunks


Just a Picture  
  
  
  
  
Hi! This is my first attempt at humor! Don't delete me, or flame my ass. I hate people who do that, but I am one of them people. Now feel pity for me. I'm just a little kid. I'm trying to write a good story and my friend thinks its funny. I'll be back with more stories in Tenchi Muyo! Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, and maybe Cardcaptor Sakura. I love Japanese anime, and I think DragonBallZ is one of the funniest and coolest animes out there. So tell me what you think! And I'll write episodes only if you want me too. Don't mind the grammar 'cause I suck in English. Please write a reveiw! And please don't delete me, or I'll have to cry *sniffle*! So enjoy!  
  
  
  
Vegita shuffled down the hall one early Saturday morning. "Vegita! Hurry up!" Bulma screamed, "Trunks needs you to help feed him while I cook breakfast!" Stupid woman, Vegita thought. He thought slavery was abolished a long time ago. "I'm coming!" he yelled back. He went into the kitchen, and sat down beside Trunks who was playing with his food. "Daddy, help me make statues!" the overeager 5-year old said. "No, you have to eat your food because your mommy said so. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side." "Ha, ha. Very funny," Bulma said. She gave Vegita his five pancakes and sat down with six on her plate. "Guess what," Bulma said in an excited voice. "You grew a bra size," said Vegita, his voice with thick sarcasm. She hit him on the head with the syrup bottle. "No, you horny perv. I am one of the finalists for the Scientist of the Year award in Japan!" Vegita stopped eating for a quick second and then started again," Am I supposed to give you some sort of prize?" He was hit again. "I can't believe you are so inconsiderate," Bulma ranted. "I mean, this is a big deal to be one of the finalists." Vegita's face softened a little. "Fine, congrats, Bulma. I hope you win," Vegita replied. "Thank, you," Bulma beamed, "Well I have to go and change into my lab coat and come up with and experiment that will wow the judges." She left the room, leaving Vegita with Trunks. "She always does that," Vegita muttered. "Daddy, daddy!" Trunks begged, "Will you draw me a picture?" Vegita turned and looked at his son. "Oh, what?" "Oh, mommy!" he said with a big smile. Trunks ran to his room. In a few minutes later, he came with paper, pencils, and crayons. Vegita took them from his son and started drawing.  
ChiChi was cooking breakfast for her husband and her son, Goten. She looked outside with envy. They were enjoying a nice warm bath. She checked on the bacon and took them out of the pan. Ding dong! She ran to answer the door. ChiChi saw a tall, green man with a turban. Piccolo, she thought with disgust. "Hi, come on in," she started to say but he walked in her house uninvited. Oh, that's lovely, she thought. He whirled around and stared at her hard. "I want to see Goku." ChiChi called him in. "Hey, Piccolo! What's up?" Goku asked. "I want to finish our fight. I want to see who is the strongest," Piccolo said in a hard voice. "I thought we were over this," Goku replied, looking confused. Piccolo gave him a hard look and Goku nodded. "ChiChi, stay here with Goten," and he left the house and closed the door. All ChiChi heard was "ki" balls and kicks and punches. Then she heard Goku's yell and a thud on the ground. "Goku!" she screamed. She ran out of the door and saw Piccolo standing beside him, a small smirk on his face. "Goku, I love you!" she wailed. She buried her head into his chest and cried. She looked up at him once more. "Boo!" ChiChi jumped ten feet in the air. Piccolo and Goku started laughing. "That was a great one," Piccolo said during tears. "Yeah. ChiChi, you should have seen your face," Goku said. He took a good look at her and she was powered up. Piccolo fell silent. Uh oh, Goku thought.   
Vegita finished his picture. It was a picture of Bulma naked. "Wow, daddy. I'm going to hang it up on the fridge!" Trunks said. The doorbell rang. He got up and answered it. Gohan and his girlfriend was there with that bald guy Krillin and #18. "Hi, Bulma invited us," Gohan said. Vegita reluctantly let them in. "Bulma is in the lab, working on some science experiment," Vegita explained. They sat in the living room. "Daddy? Where are the magnets?" Trunks said. He was holding the picture. "Hey, what's this?" Gohan asked. He took it out of Trunks hand and gasped. "Wow, what porno was Bulma in?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, those things are huge," Gohan agreed. "Hey guys!" Bulma said with a huge smile on her face. Gohan came and gave her a big hug, resting his head near her breasts. "Hi, my favorite aunt," he chided. "Get away from her, you nasty pervert!" Vegita yelled. Trunks ran up to his mom, holding the picture up to her face. "Hey, mom. Look what daddy drew!" "Uh, Trunks," Vegita said nervously, "Mommy doesn't want to see it." "Yes, I do," Bulma said with a smile. She looked at the picture and gasped. "Vegita, I'm going to bitch-slap you!" she yelled. She picked up a vase and threw it at him. "Woman, what is your problem?" he yelled as he dodged various household items. She took pillows and hurled them at him. He avoided it with ease. "Ha, ha!" Vegita gloated. A cushion hit him in the face. "Serves you right!" Bulma said. She raised her hands over her head like she was the victor in a boxing match. The phone rang and Bulma stopped to answer it. "Phew," Vegita said, "Saved by the bell." "Hello?" Bulma asked. She heard screaming and energy blasts. "Aunt Bulma, this is Goten," the kid said. "What's happening?" she asked. "Daddy, and Mr. Piccolo played a prank on mommy and now she's trying to kill them," the kid explained. Vegita started to chuckle. "What!" Gohan exclaimed. He ran outside and flew to his house. "Gohan is coming," Bulma said. She heard Goku's and Piccolo's scream. "We need more help," Goten explained. Vegita was already on the floor laughing his ass off. "Vegita will come to help you," she said. "Huh?" Vegita said. "Yeah, Vegita will come and I'll try to calm down ChiChi," Bulma said. "Thank you, Aunt Bulma," and the kid hung up. When Bulma and Vegita reached there, the front yard was full of holes and footprints. "Hey, if Kakarot is dead, I'll be the strongest," Vegita said. Bulma hit him upside the head. "He's my best friend. Don't say that. Besides, there's still Gohan." They cautiously stepped into the house. It was dark. "Bulma!" someone whispered. She turned around and saw Goku hiding under the couch. "Good, you're here. She's going apeshit. We had to hide here and Gohan is holding her back from finding us," he said. Vegita smirked, "You were stupid enough to play a prank on her. She's almost as evil Bulma when she's mad." Bulma scowled at him, "You're damn right. That's why you're gonna sleep on the couch for a week." "GOKU!!" They turned around and saw ChiChi come down the stairs with a M-16. "Oh, shit!" he screamed. Bulma ran next to ChiChi and tried to grab the gun from her. She and ChiChi struggled. Bulma pressed the pressure point on her neck where Goku showed. ChiChi fell unconscious. Goten ran up to Bulma and started hitting her. "You killed my mommy! I hate you!" Goten ranted. Goku came from his hiding place and held Goten's arms. "No, mommy is just unconscious. She'll be calmer when she wakes up," Goku explained. Piccolo came out from the kitchen counter. "Phew! That was a close one," he said. They flew to Bulma's house. Goku went into the kitchen to get some food because he was hungry. He looked at the picture of Bulma. "Hey, Bulma! Who drew this?" Bulma and Vegita walked in the kitchen. "That bastard over there," she pointed to Vegita. "Well, their bigger than the last time I saw them," Goku said. Vegita lifted Goku's shirt up. "When you what?" Goku whimpered, "I said nothing. That doesn't mean Bulma and I saw each other naked when we were seventeen." Bulma hit Goku on the head. "I told you not to mention that!" Vegita turned and looked at her. "We didn't do anything. It was a stupid dare from Krillin," Bulma said defensively. "She's awake!" Gohan screamed. Bulma ran over to ChiChi side. "What happened?" she asked. "You tried to kill Goku and Piccolo," Bulma said. "Oh, yeah! We're are they?" she said. Vegita let go of Kakarot, "Well, ChiChi will kill you anyway once I tell her." Goku whimpered. Vegeta walked over to ChiChi. "Hey, did you know, that Goku and Bulma had something going on when they were seventeen?" ChiChi's head snapped around to Goku. "What!!" "Yep, they saw each other naked," Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Krillin dared him." #18 turned and looked at Krillin. "You dared them? So you saw her naked?" she asked. Krillin started to blush ,"Well sorta," he stammered. 18# stood up and looked at Bulma. "You, whore! Every guy here saw you naked except Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo," #18 said. Gohan started to blush, "Well, when we were at Namek, we had to take baths together. Remember, rub-a-dub-dub?" Bulma looked pissed. "That was some stupid dare you and Krillin did to me!" Piccolo started to scratch the back of his head, "Well, I did sorta of walked in on her when she was staying over Goku's house.." #18 stood up. "You really are a whore!" Bulma burst into tears. "It happened when I was young. I never did anything with anyone except Vegita," she sniffled. She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Vegita looked really guilty. "Damn it! If I hadn't drawn the stupid picture.." He ran up to her room and started pounding on the door. #18 looked at the floor. "I really was mean. I shouldn't have done that," she thought and she left the house. Bulma sat in her room and cried. This was supposed to be a great day but now it's screwed up. "Bulma, I'm sorry!" she heard Vegita yell. That bastard, she thought. He does sound sorry though. She unlocked the door and he stopped at mid-punch. "Bulma," he said in surprise. Trunks came in the room. "I found this poem that daddy wrote to you," he said. "Put that away, kid!" Vegita yelled. Bulma smirked and pulled it out of Trunks's hand. She smiled as she read the poem. Vegita's face was beet red. She wrapped her arms around Vegita and gave him a passionate kiss. "Ewwwww! My teacher said that was bad!" Trunks said. "Get out of here, kid," Bulma said. "Oh, you have to mate! Daddy told me all about the positions and everything," Trunks started to say. "Oh he did?" Bulma gave Vegeta a questioning look. "My dad told me about it when I was four," he said in his defense. Bulma started to laugh. "It's okay Vegita. Might as well tell him now." Trunks left the room and Bulma and Vegita fell on the bed. Vegita started to take of her shirt. She stopped him. "Vegita, what would you say if I told you I was going to have a baby?" she asked. Vegita stopped what he was doing. "What are you talking about, woman?" She looked to the side and then to his handsome face. "I'm pregnant."   
Vegita got off Bulma. She was pregnant? He shook his head. He was happy that he was going to get a child deep inside, but it was still a shock. "Vegita?" He turned around and looked at Bulma who had her bra still on. Her stomach was still flat. "Vegita, are you okay? I mean I know its a shock, but," she looked at the floor. He picked her up and gave her a hug. "It's okay. I'm happy for another child. Really," he honestly said. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with life. "Really?" He nodded. "Thank you, Vegita!" she yelled. She gave him a huge kiss. "I love you Vegita," Bulma said. "I love you, too." She put on her shirt and went downstairs with a smile. Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and #18 were down there talking to ChiChi. #18 saw Bulma and went to her. "I'm sorry. It was really mean of me to say that." Bulma smiled. "It's okay. I understand." Vegita sat down on the couch with a scowl on his face. I guess he's starting that thing over again, she thought fondly. "Guess what Vegita and I have to tell you!" she said. She gave Vegita a look. "You tell it, Vegita," she said. Vegita shrugged. "We're having a baby." The room fell silent. "Congratulations!" Goku yelled. He gave Bulma a hug and lifted her high in the air. He gave Vegita a clap on the back. Gohan and Krillin hugged Bulma, too. "I was so happy when I had my Marian," #18 said when she gave Bulma a big hug. Vegita just shook his head. Silly humans. "Well, I gotta go home now that everything is ok," Goku said. ChiChi gave him a look. "But you still are going to clean the house for two weeks." "Aw, come on, ChiChi," Goku begged as she pulled him out of the house by the ear. "Bye! Aunt Bulma!" Goten said. Gohan, Krillin, and #18 left the house for some food. When everyone left, Trunks began to cry. "Waaa!!!" Bulma kneeled down to his height," What's wrong?" she asked. Trunks sniffled, "I want to be an only child. My friend, Heero, said that once you have a new baby, your parents will forget about you and stop loving you!!" Vegita laughed. "That's ridiculous! I couldn't forget you even if I tried!" Bulma hit him on the head. "What Papa means is that he would never stop loving you," Bulma said as she wiped his tears away. "Really?" Bulma looked at Vegita hard. "Yeah. Even though you're annoying, you're okay, kid. Besides, you got your mom not to be mad at me," he grudgingly admitted. Bulma gave him a smile. "See, you can be nice if you try," Bulma said to Vegita. She looked at Trunks who seemed to stop crying. He ran to Bulma and gave her a hug. He ran to Vegita who lifted him up and gave him a hug to Bulma's surprise. She smiled at Vegita who gave her a small smirk. "Well, shouldn't you be working on your science experiment? I'll take care of Trunks as long as I don't have to draw anymore pictures." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went to her lab.  
  



End file.
